Orgullo de un vencedor
by Hitoshi Yuu
Summary: Con cada victoria la personalidad de Daiki se transforma. Él es invencible, lo sabe y no tiene miedo de jactarse. Al contrario: está orgulloso de estar en la cima, solitario e inalcanzable. Hasta encontrar un rival a la altura. Un jugador con garra y determinación que lo venció no apenas en la cancha. Taiga lo derrotó y se llevó de premio su corazón.
Orgullo de un vencedor.

"Kuroko no Baske" y sus personajes **(c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Y por el escrito a Kaline Bogard

K&B

Aomine Daiki, como todo ser humano, era compuesto por cualidades y defectos, que distribuídas en varias porciones lo tornaban un ser de constitución incomparable.

Si tuviera que elegir una cualidad … hum … sería imposible. Tenía tantas, en su humilde opinión, que solo elegir una le parecía herejía.

Ya defectos, ni eran tantos. Si tuviera que elegir, sería el orgullo.

Conforme crecía, su talento nato ascendía y dejaba más que evidente la diferencia entre él y las demás personas. Era el mejor de todos en el basket, y eso causaba admiración. Y la admiración elevaba su ego.

La época en Teiko despertó la peor parte de él. Era capaz de cualquier cosa por la victoria. No tenía suficiente con vencer a sus adversarios. Necesitaba masacrarlos. Humillarlos. Pisar sobre la prepotencia de pensar que serían capaces de vencer a alguien como Daiki.

"El único que puede vencerme soy yo" se transformó en el lema del joven, y que probó ser inexorable.

Cada vez que entraba en campo, solo se concentraba en terminar la partida con un placard que exhibiera, por lo menos, el doble de puntuación para su equipo.

Daiki estaba orgulloso de ser un genio del basket. Ese sentimiento alimentaba la arrogancia e incentivaba la crueldad y la frieza. Veía a sus enemigos apenas como débiles peones que deberían ser destruidos.

Perdió amigos por eso, claro. El orgullo abrió un abismo entre él y las otras personas, tan grande y profundo, que daba la impresión de de jamás cambiaría por alguien. Excepto por Satsu, claro. Aunque al final de cuentas la chica nunca tuvo una verdadera percepción de la realidad.

Por eso, cuando entró en la cancha para jugar contra Seirin en el Interhigh, no hubo sorpresa por el resultado. Tōō venció con una diferencia tan grande que dejó la partida marcada con hierro en el alma de aquellos "débiles".

El basket perdió un poco más de gracia. Casi creyó que aquel joven pelirrojo (¿cual era su nombre?), que tenía la garra de un tigre, sería un desafío a la altura. Delicioso engaño. Lo que parecía asombroso se tornó decepcionante.

Daiki volvió al exilio, aislado y sin ánimo para más nada.

El basket perdía su gracia.

La vida perdía su gracia.

Entonces un reverso imposible de ser previsto cayó sobre Daiki y lo sacó de los carriles. Sucedió durante la Winter Cup. Tōō contra Seirin de nuevo. Ese individuo, Kagami Taiga, entró en cancha con la certeza de que vencería. Daiki avanzó con la misma certeza, después de todo solo él podría vencerse, golpeando de frente con una muralla de determinación que le impidió de alcanzar una victoria más.

Daiki había olvidado el sabor de la derrota. Tan amargo, tan intragable que lo sacó de su letargo. Perder por un punto de diferencia, a una milésima de segundo para cerrar el marcador, dolió. Sufrir ese golpe de alguien que juzgaba inferior lo abatió.

Pero era demasiado arrogante para aceptar que su rival había mejorado mucho y que tuvo su esfuerzo y entrenamientos recompensados. Era demasiado orgulloso para asumir responsabilidad en el resultado: era negligente y perezoso. Paró de entrenar creyendo que jamás sería superado.

El único que podía ser culpable era él.

Revuelto en todo eso también nació la curiosidad de saber quién era aquel joven, la nueva luz de su ex-sombra, que brilló tan fuerte al punto de opacar al propio Aomine.

Y así, impulsado por tales sentimientos conflictivos, Daiki terminó aproximándose de Kagami Taiga. La convivencia no fue nada fácil. Eran competitivos, infantiles y salvajes. Tenían aspectos extremadamente parecidos. Al mismo tiempo que llevaban trazos de personalidad que no podían ser más diferentes. Taiga, a pesar de su forma caliente y sin miedo de ser, no tenía ningún problema en reconocer a alguien más fuerte, elogió las habilidades de Daiki con una naturalidad desconcertante. También era muy obsesionado con las cosas, saltaba de cabeza en lo que le gustaba y se dedicaba por completo. Taiga valorizaba la honra, el respeto y la superación propia.

Fragmentos que sumados moldeaban aquella obra de arte llamada Kagami Taiga. Elementos que entraron en la mente y en el corazón de Daiki, acarreando algo más. De repente, se vió sintiendo cosas que nunca notó: la emoción y ansiedad de los juegos callejeros que dividían. La sangre corriendo más fuerte siempre que sus ojos se encontraban. El deseo que lo dominaba al admirar aquellos labios.

Admirar.

Cada detalle del joven que lo derrotó en cancha. Cada aspecto de su personalidad. Cada una de las cosas que lo tornaban único.

Daiki no era la persona con más experiencia en el campo amoroso, aunque sí era lo suficiente maduro para reconocer los síntomas. Estaba enamorado. Y para empeorar (o mejorar), todas las veces que miraba en el fondo de esas iris de color extraña, encontraba un reflejo idéntico al suyo. Taiga parecía tan enamorado como él. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Y ese fue el momento que el _viejo Daiki_ dió señal de vida. No podía creer que terminó derrotado por segunda vez, por la misma persona, que en aquella ocasión, llevaba como premio su corazón.

La reacción instintiva fue alejarse y darle la espalda a aquel enamoramiento hasta que desapareciera y todo volviera a lo normal. Excepto por el hecho de que nunca sería como antes, nunca habría "normal". Usar el orgullo como disculpa no traería ningún resultado, a no ser arrepentimiento.

Aomine no era el tipo que chico que huye de algo por miedo. Al contrario. Se Taiga era como un tigre, feroz y salvaje; entonces Daiki era como una pantera, que, por fin, lo domaría.

Fue de ese modo que, un día muy frío de final de invierno, al punto de ser imposible jugar con las manos protegidas por los guantes, que los acabaron conversando, sentado en una banca cualquiera. La conversación, envuelta en un compañerismo y complicidad, trajo el coraje que Daiki necesitaba para, en un atrevido arrebatamiento, tomar a Taiga por la nuca y jalarlo para un beso del cual el chico no pudo escapar.

La aceptación fue inmediata. No hubo titubeos ni miedo. Tal vez el otro no fuese tan ignorante con los sentimientos cuanto Daiki pensaba al principio. Mas aquello no importaba en aquel momento. La única cosa que le importó fue sentir que estaba el lugar que debería estar.

Comprendío que con Taiga no había necesidad del orgullo idiota, agresiva arrogancia o cualquiera de esas cosas, pues ellas solo servían de protección. Y nunca iba a necesitar protegerse de Kagami.

Rendirse no fue una derrota. Fue una conquista, ahí sí podría alardear su orgullo de vencedor.

 **Fin ~~**

N/A: Gracias a Agnostic, linda beta que siempre salva mi trasero! :v

Entonces es eso. Ahí está el orgullo, mi tema del desafío. Quedé feliz cuando FalsiAnne me presento al grupo, donde encontré a algunas personas que hacían desafíos con regularidad y lo llevaban muy a serio.

Pero … como siempre, soy de esas personas que se animan mucho con una competición y eso, más temprano que tarde, trae problemas. Bien que quería ser parte del SejeMenas, y no causar incómodos.

Ya que eso no va a cambiar y cosas fueron dichas, cosas fueron alteradas, resolvi entrar en hiatus de desafíos. Fue bueno e intenso cuanto duro. La vida sigue.

Pero no es hiatus de AoKaga! Todavía tengo mucho que postear aquí.

Nos vemos en una próxima aventura!

N/T: Seré breve ¿Pueden creer que me quedé sin internet? Jajajajajaj … ay ;-; fue horrible.

Pido una gran y sincera disculpa a las personas que leen **"100 palabras para ti"** intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, estos días no lo he podido hacer ya que mis profesores me bombardearon con tareas y trabajos ;-;

Nos vemos en otra historia :3


End file.
